1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to switch devices, and in particular, relates a switch device in which play in an operating portion is suppressed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of related-art switch devices used for a variety of electronic apparatus include switch devices in which play in an operating portion is suppressed. An operating device 900 described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2-257532 is known as one of such related-art switch devices. This operating device 900 is described with reference to FIG. 12.
In the operating device 900, a switch main body 902 is housed in and secured to a casing 901 that includes a cover 913 and a base 911 formed of a synthetic resin material, and an operating lever 903 for operating the switch main body 902 is also housed in the casing 901. A shaft portion 930 is formed on one end side of this operating lever 903. A push button portion 932 and an operating portion 931 are formed on the other end side of this operating lever 903. The push button portion 932 projects to the outside of the cover 913 through a hole 914 of the cover 913. The operating portion 931 abuts the switch main body 902 so as to operate the switch main body 902. Furthermore, a bearing portion 945 is formed between a support 905 provided on the base 911 side and a support 904 provided on the cover 913 side. The shaft portion 930 is rotatably held by the bearing portion 945. Furthermore, a thin portion 941 is formed at a bottom portion of the support 904 on the cover 913 side. The thickness of the thin portion 941 is smaller than the thickness of part of the cover 913 other than the thin portion 941.
With the above-described structure, even when accuracy in shape and assembly of the cover 913 varies, this variation is absorbed by the thin portion 941. Thus, play in the operating lever 903 is suppressed, and as a result, the operating lever 903 is smoothly moved.
In a switch device such as an operating device 900, the bottom portion of the support 904 of the cover 913 formed of a synthetic resin material serves as the thin portion 941 having a small thickness. Thus, when a strong force acts on the operating lever 903 or part of the cover 913 near the operating lever 903, the thin portion 941 may be damaged.